Realization of Love
by FireStorm181
Summary: Clark and Oliver become friends, but slowly both of them realize that they want more than that. Warning: slash i.e. male/male relationship Pairing: Clark/Oliver. My first fanfic ever. Sorry for the lame summary.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Clark/Oliver

Rated: M (for later chapters)

disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters in it. I also do not benefit from this fiction.

Note 1:The first two chapters might be a bit boring, since they are basically just retelling the plotf the first meetings of Clark and Oliver/Green Arrow to just start a bit the connection between the two men. But since the third chapter, the plot will be different.

Note 2: As most of you might notice, some facts are not so true to the original storyline, this was made clearly just for the sake of this fanfiction.

Note 3: "…" - Speech. `…` - Thoughts.

Note 4: It's my first fanfic ever, so I would really appreciate your feedback to know how I could improve.

**Realization of Love**

~~~ Chapter 1 ~~~

Lex was having a fundraising ball in mansion in the cause of supporting the families that were affected by Dark Thursday. Clark hated going to these kinds of things, but since his mom was there, and he was on the premises after killing the phantom that was taking the form of a park ranger, he decided to go there anyway to be a bit with his mom. They rarely got some time together ever she took over his dad's seat as a senator.

Clack was just chatting with his mother when Lois interrupted. "Senator Kent! Smallville!" she yelled out "Hi, I've been looking all over for you." she continued. "I would like you to meet Oliver Queen." "Mr. Queen, it is nice to finally meet you", Martha responded with a smile. "The pleasure is all mine." the billionaire answered. "You must be Clark Kent", the blonde continued. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Queen." Clark said offering a hand, which the older man shook immediately. `Indeed it is`, Oliver thought to himself.

"So, Lois has been telling me about your policy points. We should get together and find out how I could help you", Oliver told the Senator, never removing his gaze from her son. "I'm looking forward to that, thank you." Martha answered. "You should thank Lois, she can be very persuasive." he responded, taking his eyes from the brunette for the first time.

~~~~~~~~~ A couple of days later ~~~~~~~~~

Martha was attending yet another party. This one was held by the older Luthor, Lionel, in order to let the Kansas State Senator to make some connections and find some funders. Lionel gave her a beautiful necklace to wear for the party. She wasn't so comfortable borrowing such an expensive jewelry, but the billionaire insisted.

Lionel was just introducing the Senator to the guests when suddenly an arrow hit a fuse box behind her. The hit caused the lights to go out. Then out of nowhere appeared a green leather archer who torn the necklace right off her neck, and ran out, with Lois chasing him. The latter not being able to stop the thief and he escaped.

Not wanting to let his mom be in debt to Lionel Luthor, even though the latter insisted that it wasn't Martha's fault and he didn't consider her responsible, Clark decided to try and find the mysterious thief.

He went to talk with Lionel. The conversation didn't give him much lead, though he did get an idea of what could be the acrobatic archer's next target be. He got there just when the archer was taking the other necklace into his bag.

"Who are you?" Clark questioned. "Haven't you read? I'm the green arrow." The other calmly responded. `Clark`, he thought `what the hell are you doing here?!`

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your cold status while it lasted" the brunette remarked. "I think you're taking the whole neighborhood watch thing too seriously" the hooded man responded. He was trying to leave, but the other pushed him back. The Green Arrow threw a punch towards the other's face, only to have it easily blocked, and being thrown back over the pedestal and onto the floor. The alarms went off, announcing the guards of an intrusion.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a secret. Hate to break it to you tough guy, but you're on the wrong side." The thief said, with a slight smile. "I'm not sure the police would agree", Clark said.

Oliver tried shooting an arrow at Clark, but was amazed when the younger man caught it in mid-flight.

He tried shooting another, and this one Clark just avoided. Instead, the arrow hit a guard that just ran into the room, and while the farm boy ran to check on him, the Green Arrow had vanished.

The next morning Clark and Chloe were going down the stairs of the Daily Planet discussing the previous night's events. She was trying to help him get a lead on the escaped hooded bandit.

Just then Chloe received a call from Lois. When she answered it, she could only hear her cousin's screams over the phone. She motioned Clark, he supersped to the apartment above the Talon, only to find Lois's cell phone lying on the floor with no signs of Lois herself. A second later the blonde billionaire opened the door.

"Lois?" he called. "Looks like someone took her." Clark stated. He caught Oliver off guard, but the latter came back to his senses immediately. "Took her? What are you talking about? Who would do that?" the older man questioned confused and shocked to find out that Lois was missing. "Isn't it obvious? The Green Arrow." Clark explained. "What makes you think he has anything to do with it?" Oliver defended. "He's wanted all over town for armed robbery. Lois was the one threatening on publically massing him. Guess he doesn't live by a code of honor." the brunette explained. It stung Oliver a bit hearing Clark judging and accusing him of such things, but he was always quick with words. "Because it's not the same as yours? Maybe if you were as interested in finding out about this guy as you were in catching him, you would've realized that everything he has stolen so far was bought off of the black market." Oliver shot back. "You say that Lionel's necklace is" Clark started, but the blonde cut him off "Yea, it's exactly what I'm saying. You've been on this hunt to return it to its original thief." It took Clark by surprise, he definitely wasn't expecting this. "You think Lionel took her?" he asked the billionaire. "I think there are many people out there who will go to any length to catch the Green Arrow." The conversation got interrupted by both guys' phones. "I've got to go." Oliver stated and exited the apartment. Clark called Chloe, and the latter had a lead and Clark went on it. He supersped and ended up in Oliver's penthouse. He found the secret door and opened it. Finding himself in Oliver's secret chamber with the Green Arrow's equipment. "Tracking system enabled" the computer announced, and Clark looked at the screen.

At another place, two men were dragging Lois. The sat her on a chair and took the tape off of her mouth. "How much do you know about the Green Arrow" one of her kidnappers demanded. "I should've known he wouldn't have the stones to face me in person." Apparently the kidnappers didn't like that answer, and carried Lois over to a tank of water, lowering her head into it.

After a couple of seconds they pulled her out of it, and question her again. "You know who he is, give me a name! What did you see?" Lois spat at the guy's face, causing him to go for another round with the water tank. "Who's the Green Arrow?" "Bandit. Green Arrow Bandit. And like you don't know. He put you guys up to it." The kidnapper was going to go for another go with the water tank, but was stopped by a man who stepped into the room. "That's enough. This `bandit` has made a joke of a firm I worked my life to build. He walked off with over 30 million from my clients." "Then why am I the one with bruises on my knees right now?" Lois questioned. "Because you splashed my humiliation over the front page of a paper. And now you gonna help me rectify that.". "I don't know who he is!" Lois answered. And another go with the water tank. This one was longer. It caused her to fall unconscious out of lack of air. "She doesn't know anything, kill her", the man ordered coldly. As one of the kidnappers took out a gun and shot at Lois, an arrow hit the bullet in mid air, taking it off its course. Another arrow hit the shooter. A third arrow hit a wall, and a wire was connected to it, on which the Green Arrow swung and hit the second kidnapper. The boss was going to draw his own gun, but was hit by an arrow. Gas shot out of the arrow and the man got knocked out. Oliver picked Lois up in his hands and carried her to the roof and laid her down. He kneeled at her side when she was coming back to consciousness and asked her if she were okay, only to be suddenly grabbed and thrown over. "No thanks to you" Lois responded, aiming Green Arrow's own crossbow at him. She fired one arrow, missing slightly. It was a warning shot. She was nearing the masked archer to get his glasses of to reveal his identity. Just when she was a couple of inches away from reaching the glasses, the light bulbs above them started to explode, which got Lois distracted. It gave Oliver just enough time to escape.

Some distance from there, he was riding on his motorcycle when he saw Clark standing in the middle of the road in front of him. He stopped. "Oliver Queen, you own me one". Oliver took of his helmet to reveal a surprised expression on his face. "It was you on the roof?" he asked, only to receive silence as his answer. "Why did you let me get away?" "I'm not sure why Lois would understand why her new boyfriend leads a double life." He explained. "Or why one of her best friends does the same thing…" the older man shot back "I guess we're even", he continued. "We'll be even when you return what you stole from Lionel." Clark responded and walked away. `You're an intriguing and interesting person, Clark Kent.` Oliver thought to himself while watching the younger man walking away.

Later that night Clark was walking up the stairs to his loft. He was surprised seeing Oliver Queen sitting there already, reading an article of the Daily Planet about his parents' death many years ago.

"I didn't realize I was such an interesting subject. You've been reading up on me." Oliver started "You and Lois should start a fan club."

"You gonna tell her?"

"I don't know, Clark. You seem to be doing a pretty good job skating by with this farm boy charade." Oliver responded.

"You can't be with someone unless they know who you really are," Clark started "trust me, I tried." he added with a bit pain in his voice.

"You lost her to Lex." Oliver answered with sympathy.

"That's why you hate me, Clark? Cause I'm just another silver-spoon bad rich boy, is that it?" he asked standing only a feet away from the brunette. "Or cause I'm not a one to play the martyr like you?"

"You can play the game as long as you want, but sooner or later you're going to hurt her, you know that." Clark answered.

"Well, you seem to have all the answers," the blonde billionaire started "so I guess it's a good thing I decided to put it into safer hands" he said, taking out the necklace he stole from Lionel and put it in Clark's hand.

But just before leaving, the blonde told the younger man where Lionel got the necklace from. And when Then he suggested Clark to use his abilities to help people all over the world, and not only those who are near him. And then, he left.

`Oliver….` Clark thought. He wasn't used to people encouraging him to use his powers on a global level. On the contrary, so far, everyone just told him to keep a low profile and keep his powers a secret.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Clark/Oliver

Rated: M (for later chapters)

disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters in it. I also do not benefit from this fiction.

Note 1:The first two chapters might be a bit boring, since they are basically just retelling the plot the first meetings of Clark and Oliver/Green Arrow to just start a bit the connection between the two men. But since the third chapter, the plot will be different.

Note 2: As most of you might notice, some facts are not so true to the original storyline, this was made clearly just for the sake of this fanfiction.

Note 3: "…" - Speech. `…` - Thoughts.

**Realization of Love**

f~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~

Over the next couple of weeks, Oliver dated Lois, but he also became friends with Clark. They would sometimes meet, to talk or just hang out. On some rare occasions, the Green Arrow would get in a tough situation and Clark would come to the rescue of his masked friend. After these situations, Oliver would tell the brunette of how the world needs his help, and not only his friends. At this Clark would frown and tell Oliver that before he could do anything global, he had to care of the problem he caused. He would never go into details though, only this much. But even though, the fact that the older man knew his secret, and was in the "business" too, it helped Clark feel more open with him, more than with others, except Chloe and his mother of course.

It was the reunion day of the Excelsior boarding school which box Oliver and Lex attended. During the reunion one of Oliver's best friends, Alden, from the school's days died from what seemed to be a bizarre accident. Later that evening, Oliver, Lois and Geoffrey (another friend of Oliver's from the school days) were leaving the hospital and were talking about Alden. Ollie and Lois saw Geoffrey entering his limo, when suddenly, it blew up. Oliver watched with shock at the burning remains of the car.

The next morning, Oliver tried to think of other things rather the death of his old friends. So he was practicing shooting his bow. He was aiming at his target, closed his eyes, and shot. When he opened his eyes, he saw the so familiar farm boy holding the arrow just a short distance from the target.

"Clark." he said with a smile, only happy to see his new and good friend. "I was wondering if my security system would keep someone like you out." he said jokingly.

"Looks like you need an upgrade." the brunette responding, happy when he saw the smile on his friend's face.

"Or you need to learn how to knock." The billionaire continued. "It's okay, you know what, you can keep that arrow. I've got a new one. I was thinking of developing a boxing glove arrow, and then I thought: `come up with something fancier`." Oliver took out an arrow from a metal box, put it into the bow, aimed, and fired. Suddenly, on impact, the radio and other electrical equipment stopped working.

Clark looked puzzled.

"Contained electro magnetic pulse. Knocks out everything electrical in an eight feet radius. So, what the occasion that you dropped by, Clark?" it's not like he wasn't happy to see his friend, but considering the circumstances, he would've been preferred to be alone for some time.

"Lois told me what happened yesterday, so I wanted to check up on you. How are you?" Clark asked, with a noticeable tone of concern in his voice.

Oliver didn't quite expect that. "I… I'm not sure. I mean, during school we've been good friends, but since then we barely kept in touch. But I still can't believe both of them are dead…" He sat on the couch, with Clark sitting right next to him.

"Ollie, I know how it is losing people you care for, it's hard, but you're a strong man, you'll get over it… You know that Lois and I are here for you, don't you?" Clark said putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Thanks Clark, it means a lot to me." the older man said honestly. "Though could you do something for me?" he continued, with a tone of worry in his voice.

"Of course, Oliver, anything…"

"Help me figure out how Lex caused the accidental death of two of my friends." Oliver explained.

"You think Lex killed them?" Clark asked a bit surprised.

"I've known Lex a lot longer than you have, Clark. I've seen who he really is." Ollie stated coldly.

"Then I'll do all in my power to help you." Clark assured his friend. His heart was going out to him, he knew how it is losing the people you care about…

Some time later, after hearing that Lana got hurt in an accident in the mansion, he went to visit her at the hospital. Lex wouldn't let Clark meet Lana, and then Clark met Lois, who said she thought it was related to another one of Oliver and Lex's old friends: Duncan Allenmayer.

After going back to the clock tower, Clark explained to Oliver that he doubted that Lex was behind it all because the latter would never risk hurting Lana. He said that Lois thought that it might have something to do with Duncan, and the blonde filled him in on how Duncan died so many years ago.

Clark saw the pain and guilt in Oliver's eyes when he told him about Duncan's death. "It was an accident. It just happened." He tried to reassure his friend.

"No. No, I told myself the same lie for years, the truth is all of us might as well have pushed him in front of that car, Alden Geoffrey, Lex, me. We all killed Duncan Allenmayer."

At hearing the pain in his friend's voice, he vowed to himself that he'll find the one behind the one responsible for the violent accidents, before anything bad could happen to his friend.

He went off to see Lionel, to see if the elder Luthor could shed some light and perhaps give him a lead. Lionel told him that in fact, Duncan was alive, but in a vegetative state.

While he went to the clinic where Duncan was treated, he met Lois there.

At the same time, Lex went over to Oliver, and the two started fighting. Then suddenly, the balcony glass doors shattered and pieces of glass flew everywhere. Lex was unconscious, and Oliver was shot in his right shoulder by one of his own arrows.

Back at the clinic, Lois and Clark figured out that the new cure that the physicians use started working, and gave Duncan the ability to astral project his consciousness. They looked at his charts to discover that the cure was given to him 20 minutes prior to their arrival. While Lois was with her back to Clark, he supersped to Oliver's penthouse, fearing that he might be in danger.

Upon arriving, he saw the unconscious Lex, and Oliver being shot against a wall with one of his arrows. Another arrow was in midair in the blonde's direction. Clark rushed to stand between the arrow and his trapped friend. The arrow hit him, releasing an EMP wave that caused Duncan's astral projection to disappear.

Then they saw that slowly Lex was coming back to consciousness, so Clark took him and supersped him to a nearby hospital, before his ex-best-friend could realize what was happening. He returned back to the apartment to see Oliver pulling out the arrow from his shoulder with a very painful expression on his face.

He ran to him and supported the man in order for the latter not to fall. He took him too to the hospital, staying with him till the doctors checked him and closed the cut with some stitches.

When they were back at his penthouse, and Clark made sure that the older man was resting on the couch like the doctor ordered, he got him a glass of water.

"Clark," the older man started, "thank you, you saved my life."

"Not a problem, Oliver, you would've done the same for me." the other man tried to brush it away.

"No, it means a lot to me," Oliver started, staring at those deep and beautiful green eyes. `Wait, deep and beautiful? I can't be falling for him… I'm dating Lois, and he's my friend…` but he dismissed those thoughts quickly. "I'm really grateful, you're a good friend, Clark." he continued.

`"Friend"?` thought Clark. He was hoping Oliver was thinking of him more than just a friend.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Clark/Oliver

Rated: M (for later chapters)

disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters in it. I also do not benefit from this fiction.

Note 1:The first two chapters might be a bit boring, since they are basically just retelling the ploft the first meetings of Clark and Oliver/Green Arrow to just start a bit the connection between the two men. But since the third chapter, the plot will be different.

Note 2: As most of you might notice, some facts are not so true to the original storyline, this was made clearly just for the sake of this fanfiction.

Note 3: "…" - Speech. `…` - Thoughts.

**Realization of Love**

~~~ Chapter 3 ~~~

Clark and Martha have just entered the house with groceries bags in their arms. They were talking about Thanksgiving dinner when suddenly Lois entered through the kitchen door.

"Hey. So you can scratch Oliver's name from the Thanksgiving guest list, or any other guest list for that matter." she exclaimed, as a matter of fact.

"That's too bad. What happened?" Martha asked.

"Last night he played one of his trade mark disappearing acts. But this time I decided to wait for him to get back, to figure out what was going on. I guess I fell asleep on the couch, and when I got back I found the place to be in a mess and saw a used syringe lying on his desk." she explained. "Guess I now know his little secret."

"I'm sorry, Lois." Martha said sympathetically.

"Oh, don't be. I mean, who's kidding who here? We had no future, he's a world renowned billionaire and I am a tabloid reporter."

Although Lois was one of his best friends, Clark was kind of happy that she and Oliver weren't in a relationship anymore. That means that the other man was single again. But he was worried about the drugs thing. He never thought Oliver to be one to get high on drugs.

"Well, life goes on," she started "at least for other people. Have you heard the news?" she asked, pulling out a fresh copy of the Daily Planet. "The Green Arrow was shot last night. A man found him bleeding and ran for help. And when the cops arrived, all that was left was a blood stain."

Clark's eyes widened in shock. He was really worried now.

"Mom, I'm going to the barn to start working on my chores." he lied.

As soon as he got out of the house, he supersped to Metropolis, the penthouse to be precise.

When he arrived at the clock tower, he saw Oliver pushing up weights. Clark couldn't help but stare for a couple of seconds at the shirtless hot billionaire doing his exercises.

"You're looking awfully healthy." he commented half surprised half sarcastically.

"It's called exercising, Clark." the blonde stated while getting up. "It's something we mere mortals have to do from time to time."

"According to the Daily Planet, the Green Arrow was shot last night." the brunette explained, confused.

"If I were shot, don't you think I would've been laying in a hospital or a morgue? I'm not bullet proof like you, Clark. Besides, you of all people should know not to believe everything that is written in a newspaper." Oliver stated coldly.

"It's the Daily Planet, not the Inquisitor", Clark argued, trying to keep his anger under check. "A witness saw you laying in a pull of blood."

"Well, maybe it was someone else with a preference to green."

When Clark heard that, he noticed the Green Arrow costume lying on Oliver's chair.

"What's your Green Arrow gear doing in the middle of the room?" Clark asked concerned.

"I'm uploading a video, check this out." Oliver stated holding his Green Arrow glasses towards Clark. "See that?" he asked meaning the visual of Clark on a screen. "Now I get the footage of the scumbags, so if they try to get away, I could track them down."

"Oliver, you're getting sloppy. Your gear is up in the middle of the room, the door is unlocked, it could've been Lois coming through the door." Clark said worriedly.

"Hey, you know what? I had a lot on my mind lately, alright? Apparently, you were too busy using your powers to bale hay to realize there's a crime wave in Metropolis." Oliver retorted while pouring himself a glass of water.

"Let me ask you a question," he continued "are you ever going to get off you ass and finally do something for a change?!"

"I didn't come here to get insulted." Clark responded defensively.

"Well, you know what, there's the door. I didn't remember you being invited." he barked, letting his anger take over.

"Oliver, what's going on with you?" the farm boy question now really concerned about his friend.

"Clark! I don't need to take advice from someone whose only worry in life is to protect his own identity." he shot out, with full rage.

"That's a lie, you know it!" Clark responded, truly hurt this time.

"Let me tell you something. When I'm out there, when I'm on the streets, I'm protecting people. Alright? I got much bigger things to worry about like staying alive." he yelled smashing the glass that was in his hand.

His hand was cut and bleeding.

"You okay?" Clark inquired.

"I'm fine, just get out of here."

"You sure"?

"Go!" Oliver yelled pointing to the elevator.

That really hurt Clark, so he went into the lift. The door closed, but just before the lift started to descend, he used his x-ray vision to check up on Oliver, only to see the blonde injecting himself something in the arm.

After the injection, Oliver's hand was healed, but that Clark already didn't see.

Clark waited for Oliver to leave the apartment, and when that happened, he sneaked into the penthouse and took the used syringe.

"I take it this wasn't a party favor." Chloe said while walking in the Daily Planet holding the syringe Clark found.

"I broke into his apartment." Clark explained. "There might be some residue still left on it."

"Can Call Oliver Queen many things, but I never thought I would call him a junky." Chloe said with disappointment.

"Chloe, I don't think he's getting high." Clark tried to defend his friend.

"Come on Clark, you of all people should know that everyone keeps secrets. Besides, it's not that much of a stretch to think that a jet-setting billionaire might have a little habit to hide." She continued.

"Chloe! Oliver isn't like that…" Clark continued defending.

"You can't know. You two haven't been friend for that long."

"True, and I can't explain it, but I know him… I have a feeling it's not that."

That caused the curious reporter to raise a brow at her best friend. But she decided not to pursue the subject knowing that he'll come to her when he was ready to discuss it.

"Look, could you just have it checked out. This way we could be sure." Clark requested.

"I'll text my bio-chem buddy at Met U. Hopefully, he hasn't left for Thanksgiving already." she promised.

"Hey, that Green Arrow story, did that victim actually see him get shot?" Clark remembered.

"No, but the people that own the car did come forward and said that he saved them from a carjacking that night. He hasn't been spotted since."

~~~~~~~~~ The next day ~~~~~~~~~

"Hey", Chloe greeted Clark when the latter entered the Daily Planet. "my science geek analyzed the liquid in that syringe and you were right. It's a cutting edge molecular modifier that has something to do with tissue regeneration." Chloe explained a bit confused.

"I knew he weren't into drugs." Clark said relieved, though not surprised. "So it has some healing power."

"Conceivably. But according to my Einstein, it also packs a mean punch to a certain part of your brain, called the Amygdala, which triggers a violent and aggressive behavior. Now why in god's name would Oliver be injecting something like that?!"

"I don't know, Clark confessed. But we better find him before he does something he regrets." Clark said worriedly.

"Who created the drug?" he continued.

"A woman named Pamela Black is the only one doing that level of research. She is a professor at Princeton and has been taking a recent sabbatical to work with Queen Industries." the blonde read from the computer.

"If she's supplying the drugs, then most likely that Oliver is going to show up for more." the brunette concluded.

~~~~~~~~~ At Pamela Black's laboratory ~~~~~~~~~

Clark and Chloe arrived at the lab only to find it all upside down and Dr. Black dead.

"She's dead." Clark announced after checking Pamela's pulse.

"And her place has been completely pillaged." Chloe observed.

"With or without drugs, I can't believe Ollie would kill someone!" Clark snapped.

"Clark, what has got into you? And since when are you calling Oliver `Ollie`?" Chloe was surprised.

"I…" Clark started, but then stopped. How can he tell his best friends about his feelings if he barely had the guts to admit them to himself?!

"Anyway, I don't think it was Oliver, Clark." Chloe said when she saw that her friend wasn't going to give her any more clues. "It was the Green Arrow." She pointed up towards an arrow that was stuck in a wall.

"Looks like our green hero has made the leap from Robin Hood to a cold blooded killer. I just don't understand why a scientist was his target."

Clark looked around with his x-ray vision.

"Chloe."

He tore off a metal cover.

"Clark!" Chloe yelled.

Inside he found some files.

"This folders are from a halfway house in Metropolis called `Second Chance`. This doctor gave the kids the same drug that Oliver was taking." he read and concluded.

"Lex's foundation funds this halfway house." she told.

"Lex co-opted Oliver's scientist. Those two have been at each other since high school." Clark deduced.

"And the Green Arrow got in the way," Chloe continued his line of thought, or so she assumed. "ever the crusader for the underprivileged, he must've gotten wind of Dr. Black's secret experiment and taken care of it his own way."

"If the Green Arrow found out that Luthorcorp was behind it, Lex could be his next target." Clark suspected.

~~~~~~~~~ Lex's office in Luthorcorp ~~~~~~~~~

"What is this?" Lex demanded when the Green Arrow forced him to sit at his desk and sign a document he handed him.

"Sign on the dotted line and all your assets will be divided among the fifty global charities listed below." the Green Arrow explained pointing an armed crossbow at Lex's head.

"Would you mind telling me what I've done to deserve this?" Lex questioned trying to stalk for some time.

"After your lofty support of the Second Chance Halfway House, I think it's a natural step. I went by to check out the facility, and after some gentle prodding, the director told me what you and Dr. Black were doing to the residents." the hooded hero explained angrily.

"He was lying." Lex tried to claim.

"So then I went to pay the good doctor a visit, and guess what? She is dead. I knew you weren't a saint Luthor, but killing a woman to cover your tracks?" anger seemed evident in Oliver's masked voice.

"You're delusional." Lex protested.

"Sign it." Oliver commanded again.

Then suddenly Lex managed to pull out a gun and aimed it at Oliver.

"Drop it!" Lex ordered.

"You first." the crime-fighter replied.

"What do you think is faster, an arrow or a bullet?" Luthor asked rhetorically.

"Only one way to find out." Oliver replied coldly.

Both pulled the trigger at the same time, and both got shot. Oliver managed to get up on his feet just when Clark arrived.

"Oliver, what've you done?!" Clark asked seeing Lex lying unconscious on the ground, oblivious to Oliver's injury.

He ran to Lex. "He pulled a gun Clark, I had no choice." Oliver tried defending himself.

He checked Lex's pulse, and found none. He saw a briefcase lying nearby, and opened it. Inside he found the last dose of the drug, and before Oliver could say anything, he injected it into Lex.

"Clark, what have you done?!" Oliver yelled.

"I prevented you from making the mistake of your life." Clark explained still looking at Lex's body, and still unaware of Oliver's injury.

"And in the process, you condemned me to death." the blonde billionaire said in a low voice that was full of pain.

"What do…" Clark started turning to face the older man only to see him pressing his hand over a shot would in his stomach.

Clark's eyes widened in shock. "Ollie!" he yelled out only to be cut off seeing that the other man was about to fall. He supersped and caught him before he hit the floor.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Clark/Oliver

Rated: M (for later chapters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters in it. I also do not benefit from this fiction.

Note 1:The first two chapters might be a bit boring, since they are basically just retelling the plot the first meetings of Clark and Oliver/Green Arrow to just start a bit the connection between the two men. But since the third chapter, the plot will be different.

Note 2: As most of you might notice, some facts are not so true to the original storyline, this was made clearly just for the sake of this fanfiction.

Note 3: "…" - Speech. `…` - Thoughts.

**Realization of Love**

~~~ Chapter 4 ~~~

He supersped to the hospital with Oliver in his arms.

On arriving, still in superspeed, he tore of the Green Arrow uniform and put a hospital robe on the blonde in his hands, in order to let Oliver breathe easier without the pressure of the tight leather costume.

~~~~~~~~~ A couple hours later ~~~~~~~~~

The doctor approached Clark who was back and forth ever since the doctors and nurses rushed Oliver into the surgery room.

"How is he?" Clark demanded the moment he saw the doctor.

"I'm glad to inform you that Mr. Queen is doing pretty fine under the circumstances. We took out the bullet and managed to stop the internal bleeding and luckily the bullet didn't hit any major organs." the doctor informed. "We will keep him for a couple of days here in the hospital, and then he could return to his house if the Queen Industry's doctor's will have a constant check on him. Though for a while he won't be able to do anything that demands physical effort."

Clark was more than relieved. He has feared the worst. He couldn't imagine what he would've done if Oliver died. "I'll make sure of that. Thank you, Doctor." Clark promised. "Can I see him, please?"

"He is still sleeping off due to the anesthetic, but you can see him, just let him rest."

~~~~~~~~~ A short time later ~~~~~~~~~

Clark was sitting near Oliver's bed in the latter's room in the hospital holding his hand when suddenly he felt his hand being squeezed lightly. He looked up too see Oliver looking at him with those beautiful chocolate-brown eyes of his.

"Clark…" the blonde barely whispered. "What happened?"

"You were shot, and there was no RL65 left, so I rushed you to the hospital." He explained. "Luckily, the doctors managed to stabilize you and said you'll have a full recovery."

"Thank you." Oliver said "You saved my life, again."

"No, I only endangered you. If I didn't give Lex the last dose of the drug, you wouldn't be in such a close call…" Clark said with tears gathering at the back of his eye, and regret evident in his voice.

"But I'm alright now, and it's all that matters," Oliver tried to reassure him "and without you I would've lived with regret of taking another man's life, or even died if I hadn't had enough power to get to the suitcase and inject myself the drug."

"Ollie, I'm so sorry." that was all he could say without breaking into tears.

The brunette pulled back his hand and got up. "I'll go call Lois for her to stay with you, I'm sure she'll want to get back to you if she knew that you weren't into drugs, especially now that you're hurt."

He turned around to start going to call Lois when suddenly he felt Oliver's hand grab him by the arm.

"No, please stay." Oliver said still with a weak voice. "Lois and I are over. And anyway, I prefer you'd stay with me."

"If you don't mind, of course" he quickly added.

"I… of course" Clark replied gladly.

"Oliver", Clark started.

"What?"

"I don't know what I would've done if I lost you." Clark said letting a tear fall.

Oliver smiled warmly at him.

~~~~~~~~~ A couple of days later ~~~~~~~~~

"Well Mr. Queen, I think we could release you home already if you make sure that Queen Industry's doctors will check up on you occasionally." the Doctor said looking at Oliver's charts. "Though you must avoid any physical effort for at least a week or two, and then have you checked again for further instructions" he added quickly.

Clark helped Oliver to get into a wheelchair, the doctor wouldn't even let him walk for a couple of days, and led him outside to Oliver's car, which Clark parked there a few moments earlier. He helped the older man into the car and fasten his seatbelt.

"Clark! I can fasten my own seatbelt!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Sorry, I know. Sorry." Clark said nervously.

"Clark, just relax, I'm fine, you know." Oliver tried to reassure his friend when he heard how nervous he was.

Clark ran around and hopped into the driver's seat. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yea." the blonde replied in a tired voice.

Fifteen minutes later they were already at the penthouse with Oliver lying on the couch in the living room.

"You didn't have to carry me in you know, I could've used the wheelchair from the car to the elevator and from the elevator to the couch." Oliver stated knowing how much the farm boy felt guilty for his state and wanted to do everything in his powers to help him back up on his feet.

"Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll take a short nap, I'm a bit tired." Oliver said.

"Do you need me to help you to your bedroom?" Clark asked eager to help the injured blonde as much as he could.

"No thanks, I think I'll just nap on the couch for now." Oliver said. "Oh, and Clark, feel free around, _mi casa es su casa._"

"Alright. I think I'll run home to change and freshen up while you nap, and then make you a dinner." the brunette said.

"Clark, you know you don't have to be doing all of this for me, right? I mean, I could just hire someone if you want. You have your life to take care of." the older man offered.

"I know Ollie, but I want to help you." Clark honestly said. `After all, it is my fault you're in this mess` he thought to himself.

"Clark, don't blame yourself for it." Ollie commanded, as if reading the Kryptonian's mind "But if you are planning on staying here for a while, you could use the guestroom. There's also an empty wardrobe there." Oliver added in a sleepy voice.

"Alright, thanks." Clark said noticing that that Oliver was tired. "Have your rest, and I'll be back really soon."

A couple minutes later Oliver was already fast asleep.

Clark supersped back to the farm, took a shower, changed cloths, grabbed a couple of sets of clothes and ran back to the penthouse.

`3 minutes only, a record.` Clark thought to himself.

He put the clothes in the wardrobe Oliver offered him and started cooking a dinner for both of them. Just when he was done, Oliver started to wake up.

"What smells so good?" he inquired.

"Well, I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up, especially after a few days of hospital food." Clark explained jokingly.

"Clark, you didn't have to bother, we could've just ordered in." the blonde stated grateful for all what the younger man has done for him already.

"I know, but it gave me something to do." Clark responded. "Now come on, I'll help you to get to the table."

They ate the dinner in silence, both enjoying the food and each other's company.

After that, Oliver got into the shower and Clark used the opportunity to quickly clean up and called Chloe and informed her of Oliver's progress. He talked with her while the billionaire was in the hospital a couple of times and she asked him to keep her informed in case she could help.

A few days went by, and Oliver was feeling much better. Queen Industry's doctors came by now and then to check up on the CEO, and confirmed that he was doing just fine. Clark stood by his side all that time, only leaving early in the mornings to do his chores and catch up with his mom and always returned to the clock tower before the older man even woke up, just in case he needed his help.

They got pretty close, and Oliver was really grateful that he had someone as special as Clark in his life. He enjoyed Clark's company a lot.

And then, one evening, after they were cleaning up after they had eaten, the unavoidable question popped up.

"Ollie, why did you take that drug, didn't you know it was dangerous?" Clark asked, deciding that it was finally the right time.

"I knew." Oliver said sighing.

"Then why did you do it?" Clark repeated.

Silence. Oliver went to sit on the couch.

"Ollie?" he kept pushing.

"Because!" Oliver finally let it go. "Because I'm not invulnerable like you! I don't have all your morals, and I don't have all the powers you possess, and I still have to help people. When I go there, if I get shot at, I won't be in a state to be running around and helping, maybe not even alive, now would I?! this drug let me heal from any injury, even fatal ones. So yeah, it had negative influences as well, but when push comes to shove, it allowed me to help people, just like you do!" Oliver finished, taking a deep breath.

"I…" Clark started, shocked from what he had heard. He didn't expect that.

"I know it was stupid, but the Green Arrow is who I am. I can't not help people. And it's not like I've got meteor powers like you." he continued more calmly.

The brunette joined Oliver on the couch. "I didn't realize you felt this way, Ollie." Clark confessed. "And you don't have my morals, you're right. Yours are higher, better." Clark started, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You were right, I concentrate on keeping my identity a secret and protect mostly the people that are close to me. You, on the other hand, go out there, you help everyone you can. You do it while risking even your own life. And if you don't have meteor powers, it makes you even a bigger hero, definitely bigger than I am." he concluded, meaning every single word he said.

Oliver looked up into Clark's eyes. He saw that the younger man truly meant what he said. He gave him a smile. Then suddenly, Clark's face was getting closer to his, or was it the other way around? He wasn't sure anymore. Their lips met and they shared a tender kiss.

After a couple of seconds Clark pulled back. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: Clark/Oliver

Rated: M (for later chapters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters in it. I also do not benefit from this fiction.

Note 1:The first two chapters might be a bit boring, since they are basically just retelling the plotf the first meetings of Clark and Oliver/Green Arrow to just start a bit the connection between the two men. But since the third chapter, the plot will be different.

Note 2: As most of you might notice, some facts are not so true to the original storyline, this was made clearly just for the sake of this fanfiction.

Note 3: "…" - Speech. `…` - Thoughts.

**Realization of Love**

~~~ Chapter 5 ~~~

"What are you sorry about?" Oliver wondered.

Clark looked at him in a shocked expression, "I just kissed you." he said blushing.

"Actually, I think it was I who kissed you," Oliver stated "but in either case, it's not something I regret. Or do you?" he asked fearful of being rejected.

After a moment of thinking the brunette replied, "No, I don't think so. I was kind of hoping for it for some time now already." he confessed.

Oliver smiled at him sweetly and leaned forward for another kiss, which Clark was more than willing to give. This one was longer, more romantic, sweeter. Oliver traced the younger man's lower lip, his tongue begging for entrance, which was granted. He explored Clark's mouth and their tongues battled in passion. Eventually, they had to break the kiss, at least to catch their breath.

"Clark, I lo…" Oliver started, but was cut off by the brunette.

"Ollie, please don't. Just don't say it yet." Clark stated. Oliver felt confused and hurt. `Why won't he want to hear how I feel about him?` he thought to himself. `Doesn't he have feelings for me?!`

Clark saw the hurt in the brown eyes. Oh those brown eyes, they are so expressive. "No, Ollie, it's not what you think." he was quick to explain. "When you and Lois were together, I told you that you can't be together with someone unless they know the truth about you." he continued explaining, worried of the consequences. "And I wasn't completely truthful about myself." he paused.

The blonde billionaire didn't try to push the younger man, he knew it wasn't easy for him opening up, and he knew he'd tell him everything in his own pace. But he did put a hand on Clark's back and started rubbing his back gently.

"Earlier, you said you don't have meteor powers, unlike me." he resumed his story. "Well, truth is I'm not a meteor freak. My powers do not stem from the meteor shower, neither of the two." Clark took a deep breath. "As a matter of fact, I'm not exactly human. I was born on another planet called Krypton." Clark paused again, to look up at his companion. He saw in Oliver's eyes that he could go on with the story. "Krypton was on the verge of destruction, so my biological parents sent me in a spaceship to Earth when I was a baby. The meteors are actually peaces of my home planet that exploded only a short time after my spaceship left Krypton's atmosphere. The ship landed during the '89 meteor shower, and my parents, Jonathan and Martha, found me and adopted me as their son. At childhood there were these weird accidents where my parents found me doing stuff that humans couldn't do, but it was only at high school that they told me who I really am." again he paused for a little while to take a breath and gather up his thoughts.

Oliver used the chance to sit even closer to Clark, pulling him into his embrace.

That encouraged the brunette Kryptonian to go on. "With time, we discovered my abilities, one by one. There was the superspeed, the invulnerability, heat vision, x-ray vision, super-hearing and flying." Clark stopped, to let Oliver process everything.

"Flying?" Oliver repeated dumbstruck. "I have never seen you fly."

"Well, I have this thing with heights." Clark explained embarrassed.

At hearing that, the blonde couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"I'm glad you find it amusing." Clark shot at him, laughing slightly himself.

Then green eyes met brown ones. "Ollie? Are you okay with all this?"

"With what, that the person I love is an alien and that he has all those powers?" Oliver asked.

"Ollie…" Clark said with hurt in his voice. "I'm still…" but he was cut off.

"Relax Clark, I was just kidding. It's fine. And it makes you even more special. And besides, I don't know anyone who is more human than you." Oliver assured him, placing a kiss on Clark's forehead and strengthening his embrace.

"I'm glad, Ol…" but this time he cut himself off. "Wait, did you just say `the person I love`?" Clark repeated.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said." Oliver confirmed and smiled at him.

"I… I love you too." Clark confessed.

They shared another kiss, this one more passionate than any other before.

"Wow." was all both men could say when they parted for air.

"How about we change the scenery to a more comfortable one, like my bedroom?" Oliver offered.

Before the blonde could understand what was going on, Clark was on his feet, carrying the older man in his arms up the spiral staircase. He released Oliver near the bed, and the two started kissing again.

After a couple of moments, Oliver pushed Clark, causing the latter to fall on his back onto the bed. The blonde crawled on top of Clark, and resumed making out with him.

When Oliver tried to pull up Clark's shirt, the latter pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Oliver inquired surprised.

"I think we should take it slow." when he saw the disappointment in Oliver's eyes he quickly added "Ollie, it's not cause I don't want you, trust me, I do, just that doctors told you to avoid physical effort. So I just don't want your state to get worse because we could wait a bit."

"Alright, I guess." the blonde responded, still a bit disappointed, but happy to hear that Clark wanted him and preferred to wait because his health was more important to him.

"But you're still going to sleep here, right?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"Of course, always." Clark responded and gave the other man another kiss.

They stripped down to their boxers, and got into bed, with Oliver resting his head on Clark's shoulder and his left arm holding Clark around his waist and Clark had his arms around Oliver. Sleep came easily to both of them. Both happy in each other's arms.

The next morning Oliver was disappointed when he woke up and found himself alone in bed. But before he could give it much thought, the door opened and Clark came in holding a tray of food.

"Morning, handsome." the brunette greeted with a smile.

"Hey, you." Oliver responded "Was sad to wake up to an empty bed." he confessed.

"Sorry about that, but even though I had no chores today, I thought it would be nice to make us a breakfast in bed." Clark said still smiling and walking towards the bed.

"You did, didn't you? Well, at least you didn't dress up." the blonde said and winked at him.

"Ollie!" the brunette exclaimed.

"So what do you have there?" Ollie questioned curiously.

"Just some eggs, bacon, toast with jam, some pancakes and orange juice." Clark listed while sitting next to Oliver in bed and laid the tray on their laps. "Oh, and also this." Clark added, handing the older man a red rose.

Oliver took the rose, smelled it and laid it by his side. He cupped Clark's face with both his hands and landed a gentle kiss on the younger man's lips. "Thanks love." Oliver thanked.

"Clark" Oliver started.

"Yeah?"

"What did I do to deserve someone awesome like you?" Oliver asked sneaking another quick kiss.

"Well, if I recall correctly, I think you got yourself shot." Clark laughed.

"Clark!" Oliver grinned.

"Well, shall we eat then?" he offered.

After they had breakfast, Oliver made some phone calls, which he made sure Clark didn't overhear.

"Well, I should go back to the farm to catch up with mom and Chloe," Clark informed "haven't had spent much time with either of them lately."

"Well, I guess it's good. I had some Queen Industries related business to attend to." the Queen Industries CEO explained.

"Just don't push yourself too hard so early at your recovery, beautiful." the brunette said.

"Don't worry, mom." Oliver joked. "Oh by the way, be at the farm at 6 p.m., and dress nicely." he continued in a mysterious voice.

"Oh, and why is that?" Clark wondered.

"It's a surprise." Oliver simply stated.

TBC

P.S. Please read and review. Thanks (^^,)


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: Clark/Oliver

Rated: M (for later chapters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters in it. I also do not benefit from this fiction.

Note 1:The first two chapters might be a bit boring, since they are basically just retelling the plot the first meetings of Clark and Oliver/Green Arrow to just start a bit the connection between the two men. But since the third chapter, the plot will be different.

Note 2: As most of you might notice, some facts are not so true to the original storyline, this was made clearly just for the sake of this fanfiction.

Note 3: "…" - Speech. `…` - Thoughts.

**Realization of Love**

~~~ Chapter 6 ~~~

It was 5 p.m. when Clark heard a knock on the door. The farm boy glanced at the clock and noticed that there was an hour left till the appointed time. `I wonder who that might be.` he thought to himself.

He opened the door but there was no one there. He looked around and noticed there was a white box tied with a blue ribbon. He picked it up and looked at the note attached to it. "Wear this by six, handsome." the note read.

He went to his room and opened the package. Inside he found a pair of black jeans, a white T-shirt and a black leather jacket. Clark laid them on his bed, and went to shower. Half an hour later he was already ready to head out. The garments that Oliver picked for him fitted him perfectly. Lois was right, Oliver was really good at measuring up people. The jeans hugged his legs perfectly and the T-shirt fitted him exactly, a bit tight, but not too tight. And the jacket reached exactly his waistband. Even he was impressed with how he looked.

He had half an hour left, and the time seemed to pass slower than usually. Every ten seconds he would glance at the clock hoping it was time already.

Eventually the time passed, and at 6 p.m. sharp, he heard a knock at the door. He practically supersped to the door and opened it.

"Hey there." the handsome blonde greeted him with a smile on his face. The sight of him caused Clark to have butterflies in his stomach.

"Hi, Ollie." Clark greeted with a big smile plastered all over his face.

"That's for you." Oliver said handing him a bouquet of roses and a chocolate box.

"Wow, thank you. You shouldn't have…" the brunette thanked him.

"You look very sexy." the billionaire stated while Clark was putting the roses in a vase.

"Thanks, I'm sure that the cloths you picked for me have something to do with it, though." Clark said.

"You look gorgeous, too." Clark added, when he returned.

Oliver was wearing a black shirt, a black jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Thank you." The blonde replied giving the younger man a short kiss.

Clark couldn't resist, and pulled the other man into a longer and a more romantic kiss.

When they pulled away for some air, Oliver asked "Shall we go then?"

"Where to?" Clark inquired.

"You'll see." was all that Oliver was willing to tell him about the matter.

They went out of the house, and Clark saw a black convertible. "Woah, nice car." he admired.

"Is this the secret location?" Clark joked.

"Clark!" Oliver exclaimed, realizing what the brunette was implying. "No, it is not."

"Come on, tell me!" he pulled a sad puppy face trying to convince the handsome blonde to share the secret with him.

"Although normally this face would've convinced me to tell you everything and anything, just about this it won't work." Ollie replied with a wink.

He opened the door for the younger man, and when the latter got into the car, he closed it for him, too. Then he went around the car, and got into the driver's seat, and off they drove.

They talked most of the way, but even the silent moments where nice because they enjoyed each other's company.

They got to Metropolis, and Oliver parked near the Metropolis Satellite Center.

"The Ace of Clubs is our destination?" Clark asked.

"Sort of." Oliver replied with a hint of mystery in his voice.

When they got to the club, Clark froze on the spot. He looked around the club. The lights were off, and there were lit candles everywhere. Rose petals were scattered all over the floor. There was one table on the outdoor terrace. The table had two tall lit candles and lots of food on it.

"Ollie," he started, having trouble finding the right words "this… this is just beautiful." he continued, still amazed at how the place looked.

"I'm glad you like it." Oliver said happily and stole a little kiss. He took the brunette's hand in his own, and led him to the table.

Just as they sat down, music started to play. Clark tried to find the source of the music and was even more shocked when he saw a string quarter in one of the corners that he overlooked earlier.

Oliver realized Clark's confusion, and smiled at him.

"Ollie, it's too much. You didn't have to go through all that trouble." the brunette stated with amazement and a bit of guilt that the blonde had to go through all that trouble just for him.

"It was not a problem, handsome. Plus, it's our first date, I wanted to be memorable." he grinned.

Thank you." was all that the Kryptonian could say. Despite all his special abilities, at such moments he found himself speechless.

They ate and talked, spending their time together.

When they were done with dinner and exited the Metropolis Satellite Center, they drove back to the penthouse. It wasn't so late, so they watched a movie why cuddling together, and later went to sleep.

Oliver fell asleep pretty easily in the brunette's arms, but Clark just couldn't sleep yet. He was so grateful for the best evening in his life that Oliver gave him that he just had to find a way to surprise the other man, too. Some minutes later, Clark came up with an idea, got out of bed, put on some clothes and supersped back to the farm.

~~~~~~~~~ The next morning ~~~~~~~~~

Ollie slowly opened his eyes, awoken by the bright sun. He was glad to find Clark still in bed. The man looked so peaceful and angelic in his sleep. He watched the brunette for a few more minutes, and then decided it was time to get up and make them both a breakfast.

He was just setting the table when Clark walked in.

"Morning, Ollie." he greeted "This looks delicious." he added looking at the food on the table.

"Good morning. Well, figured that if I'm already awake, I should make something for us."

"Thanks." Clark said, approaching the blonde from behind, placing his hands around the latter's waist to pull him into a hug and leaving a trail of kisses on the billionaire's neck.

After finishing the breakfast, the two sat down on the couch to chat.

"So Ollie, how do you feel about going to Europe today? I was thinking about Budapest." the brunette suggested.

"Clark, I'm sorry, I have an important meeting to attend in about three hours." the blonde said disappointedly.

The Kryptonian just smiled at him.

"What are you smiling about, I've just ruined your plan." Ollie asked surprised.

"Well, it's just that we could go there, have fun and get back right on time for your meeting." Clark explained.

"Oh really?" the billionaire started "Last time I checked, even though you were fast, you couldn't run on water, especially with another person in your arm." the older man concluded with a smile on his face thinking about being in Clark's arms.

"True, but just trust me. Just grab a jacket, I hear it's a bit cold there this time of year." Clark replied with a smile.

Ollie raised an eyebrow at Clark, but did as the man said.

When he got back down to the living-room, he saw Clark standing on the balcony watching the city. He approached the brunette and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. "Did as you said, love."

Clark turned around and wrapped his arms around the blonde as well. "Then we should get going." Clark said giving Oliver a kiss and taking off into the air.

Suddenly the blonde broke the kiss. He looked around and was shocked to see that they were flying.

"What the hell?!" he said still in a bit of shock. "I thought you said you couldn't fly."

"Well, it was true, until last night. After all you've done yesterday, I tried to think of a way to surprise you back, and this was the best I could come up with." Clark explained.

And then he sped towards Europe.

TBC

Please review for me to know how to improve my writing. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing: Clark/Oliver

Rated: M (for later chapters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters in it. I also do not benefit from this fiction.

Note 1:The first two chapters might be a bit boring, since they are basically just retelling the plot the first meetings of Clark and Oliver/Green Arrow to just start a bit the connection between the two men. But since the third chapter, the plot will be different.

Note 2: As most of you might notice, some facts are not so true to the original storyline, this was made clearly just for the sake of this fanfiction.

Note 3: "…" - Speech. `…` - Thoughts.

**Realization of Love**

~~~ Chapter 7 ~~~

It was a couple of weeks later. The doctors confirmed that Oliver was doing just fine, and he could do whatever he wanted. But the two young men still haven't gotten together. He would never admit it, but Clark was just afraid he would hurt Ollie.

Then was that incident when Lex caught Bart and help him in one of his facilities. Clark, Ollie, Victor, AC and Chloe helped save him.

The next day, the brunette was at his house chatting with Chloe when suddenly her boss called her telling her to get to the Daily Planet as fast as she could, so she took off.

Clark glanced at the watch and guessed that Oliver should be home at this time. He usually took a break in the afternoon when he had a busy schedule, so he decided to pay the blonde a visit. He ran to Metropolis and got into the elevator of the Clock Tower.

The first thing he saw when he stepped out of the elevator broke his heart. There, on the couch, was lying Oliver, with Lois on top of him and they were kissing.

He felt like he was going to get sick. He supersped to his loft in maximum speed. When he reached his destination, he just collapsed on the floor releasing the tears that were building up in the back of his eyes the whole time since he entered the penthouse.

`Ollie, how could you do this to me?!` he thought.

Just as if he were a telepath, Oliver tried calling Clark on the phone, but the latter didn't answer. He couldn't talk with him, not after what he has done.

~~~~~~~~~ That evening ~~~~~~~~~

Clark was still in his loft, sitting with his back to a wall, he brought his knees to his chest and buried his head between them.

He heard footsteps approaching him, but he could not make himself look up. He was afraid it was the blonde, and he couldn't face him. Nor he could run, he was too devastated to be able to do anything physical. The feeling was worse than even the ones caused by green kryptonite.

Suddenly he felt a gentle touch on his hand on his shoulder.

"Clark, what's wrong?" a female voice asked. He felt a relief that it wasn't Oliver. But it was Lana.

He looked up to find Lana staring at him.

When she saw his red eyes, she realized that he was crying, a lot, and immediately pulled him into a hug. She has never seen him in such a state, not even at their worst moments together.

"It's nothing, I'll be alright." he tried to brush off. He told Chloe and his mom about his relationship with the blonde billionaire, but he couldn't make himself tell Lana about it, so now that he had problems, he couldn't tell her what has happened. Moreover, he wasn't ready to talk about it either because then he'll have to think about it and imagine what was going on after he left the clock tower.

She took his hand and pulled him up. She led him to the couch and they sat near each other. "Clark, I've known you long enough to know that if you're in such a state it means that something is seriously wrong." she said with a soft voice.

"Lana, I'm not ready to talk about it yet, it's too fresh." even that caused all the thoughts to rush back into his head.

"I understand. Whenever you are ready, I'm here for you, Clark." she said caringly.

"I know, and I appreciate it a lot." he replied thankfully, looking at her eyes.

Looking at his eyes, she couldn't hold back anymore. She came here to tell him that she didn't love Lex, and that she wanted to be with him, not the young Luthor. She closed the distance between her and kissed him.

As soon as he felt her lips on his, Clark pulled back. "Lana, I love," he started, but was distracted by a noise. He looked at the direction from which the sound came from, and his eyes widened in surprise. There, at the top of the stairs was standing none other than Oliver Queen.

"So that's why you wouldn't answer all my calls and messages." the blonde stated coldly, with evident pain in his voice. It wasn't like Oliver to show any emotions in his voice.

"You're the last person who has the right to talk to me about these things!" the brunette yelled, finally letting all his hurt and anger out.

"You say you love me, yet you're here kissing Lana and try to throw the guilt on me?!" Ollie snapped back. "I thought you were better than that. Clearly, I was wrong." the blonde retorted, barely managing to hold back the tears.

"Oliver, get out of here!" he yelled, barely able to hold his heat vision under control. `How dare he cheat on me with Lois and then blame me for cheating on him?!`

Oliver the rage and the brunette's eyes, and despite how much he got hurt seeing him and Lana kiss, he still would've preferred to give themselves the second change. But that rage was unmistakable. Clark didn't want him in his life anymore. They were over.

"Bye, Clark." he said and turned around to leave, tears sliding down his face. He decided it was time to head back to Star City.

When Clark heard Ollie's car engine turn on and the car driving away, he just fell on his knees, powerless again, and resumed crying.

Lana ran to him, wrapping her hands around him. "I'm sorry Clark, I didn't know you were together." she apologized sincerely.

"It doesn't matter anymore, we're done." he managed to say through the sobs.

TBC

Note: I know this one is shorter than usual, but I thought that a pause at this time would be more interesting. Please review, if you have the time. Any reviews are more than welcome. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Pairing: Clark/Oliver

Rated: M (for later chapters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters in it. I also do not benefit from this fiction.

Note 1:The first two chapters might be a bit boring, since they are basically just retelling the plot the first meetings of Clark and Oliver/Green Arrow to just start a bit the connection between the two men. But since the third chapter, the plot will be different.

Note 2: As most of you might notice, some facts are not so true to the original storyline, this was made clearly just for the sake of this fanfiction.

Note 3: "…" - Speech. `…` - Thoughts.

**Realization of Love**

~~~ Chapter 8 ~~~

~~~~~~~~~ A week later ~~~~~~~~~

Clark pulled up the truck at Smallville Medical Care and approached his mom.

"Mom, what happened?" he asked Martha.

"Lionel just called and said that there was some kind of explosion." she explained worriedly.

"Lionel, it's Martha and Clark, we're here." she said approaching the older Luthor while he was transferred from the ambulance to the hospital.

"Lex…" he managed to mumble through the oxygen mask.

"I left Lex a message and told him it was an emergency." she said trying to reassure her friend.

"He's still down there. Clark, you have to help him. Lex is being held a hostage." he said in a huge effort. It was hard for him to talk at his state.

Back at the area above the tunnels in which Lex was hold, Clark met Chloe.

"Chloe, any news on Lex?" he asked running up to her.

"No, and the police has stopped the rescue mission because the tunnels seem to be booby-trapped. So I guess it's only up to you now." the blonde reporter informed him.

Clark supersped into the tunnels, and just when he was about to reach the door of the chamber in which Lex was held, an explosion occurred, which shockwave threw him back, together with some green meteor rocks.

After a couple of minutes, the Kryptonian managed to pull himself from beneath the rocks that fell on top of him, but the green k presence still weakened him.

He got into the room, and found Lex lying beneath a couple of rocks, too.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Lex asked surprised.

"Your dad sent me." the brunette responded trying not to reveal too much.

"He's alive?" the Luthorcorp CEO inquired only to receive a nod as a response.

"And you got through when nobody else could?!" Lex demanded, back to his old self again.

"No one else is trying, Lex." Clark shot back. "They called off the rescue team when they found that the place is rigged with explosives."

"The entire tunnel system is scheduled to detonate in" he started, approaching a bomb to look at the timer "in 14 minutes."

"Do you have a way to deactivate them?" Clark asked.

"If you're trained in deactivating explosives, be my guest." the older man shot back.

"Come on!" he yelled to the farm boy.

When he looked at the brunette he noticed for the first time that the latter was injured. His left hand was covered in blood and a meteor rock was pierced in his arm. Lex pulled out the meteor rock.

They tried to leave the chamber, but found that the entrance to the tunnel was blocked with a wall of rocks. Lex managed to pull some rocks which allowed enough space for a man to crawl through. Lex went first. When he got to the other side, it was Clark's turn, but the narrow passageway was filled with meteor rocks. After a few seconds of hesitation, Clark too started crawling, and when the effects of the kryptonite got too hard for him, Lex pulled him though the rest of the way.

After a few minutes of trying to find a way out, they stumbled across another dead end. There was a locked metal bars gate blocking the way out. Clark tried breaking the chain that locked the gate, but the vast amount of meteor rocks around left him with no super-strength.

Clark fell on the floor, too exhausted from the meteors. He had barely any strength left. Then suddenly, another explosion happened, and the ceiling came falling on Clark, burying him beneath the rocks. He managed to pull of a small amount of rocks, but the biggest were still lying on his torso.

The explosion also broke the gate, which opened the escape route.

"Lex, get this off of me." Clark yelled.

Lex glanced at the watch.

"Don't leave me." Clark begged, but the bold man just took off.

"LEX!" he shouted.

A couple of minutes later he was still trying to pull off the rocks. He was putting all his strength in pushing them off of him but it was just not enough. Suddenly, the rocks as if flew off of him. When he looked around, he was really surprised at what he saw. Next to him was standing none other than Oliver Queen with a big metal bar in his hands.

"Did you really think I was going to let you die on your own here, Clark?" Ollie asked with a little smile on his face. "No come on, we have just about a minute left before this place turns into a burning hell."

They ran towards a ladder and started climbing it. It was a long way up. They climbed and climbed till they reached the top. The two men pushed the lid off and got out just when the bombs exploded, shooting a fireball just where they were less than a second ago. Both were lying exhausted on the ground. The sun healed all of Clark's wounds but the effects of the green rocks still remained. Oliver helped Clark into his car, and drove back to the penthouse, where he helped Clark to the couch. The brunette fell asleep, too exhausted.

A couple of hours later he woke up seeing Oliver sitting on the floor right next to the couch holding his hand.

"Ollie." he whispered.

The blonde smiled in relief to find out that the younger man was feeling fine again.

"Thank you, you saved my life." Clark thanked.

"Then we're even." he joked, but pulled his hand back.

Coming back to his senses Clark quickly asked "How did you know where I was?".

"I returned to Metropolis this morning. I just had to talk to you. So I called your cell-phone and you didn't pick up. So I tried calling you in the farm, but there was no response there either. So I figured that if anyone knew where you were, it would be Chloe. I called her, and she informed me of the events."

"I see." Clark said, sitting up. "What did you need to talk with me about?" he asked, trying not to show the pain in his voice.

"Well, being apart from you for a week was really hard on me. I realized how much I loved you, how much I needed you." he started. It wasn't like him to show his emotions, but he was willing to swallow his pride if it meant getting Clark back. "I thought we could get over this. I don't care you kissed Lana. I mean, I do care, but not enough to lose you over it."

"You don't care? Me kissing her? Have you no shame at all Oliver?!" he snapped again.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! I pulled away the moment I realized what she was doing! I can't say the same about you, though, now can I?" he continued really angrily.

"You didn't kiss her? But you were just going to tell her that you loved her, I heard it." the blonde responded.

"I was going to tell her that I loved you, not her. But it doesn't matter anymore, you cheated on me even before that!" he finally managed to say.

"Cheated? On you? Never! Ever since we started dating, I had no one else on my mind but you! You were and are all I ever think of!" Ollie confessed, finally letting the tears he was holding back drop.

"Don't lie to me! That day, I saw you and Lois kiss and lie right on this couch!" Clark said with audible pain in his voice.

It took the older man to process what Clark told him for a few minutes when suddenly his eyes widened. "Clark, you got it all wrong," he started "I was taking a nap, I was very tired after the events with Bart and the business meetings I had that morning so I fell asleep. Then suddenly I felt someone lie next to me on the couch and put their lips on mine. I didn't even open my eyes because I was sure it was you. But when I responded to the kiss, I realized it wasn't you who was kissing me, but Lois, and I immediately pushed her off of me demanding to know what she was thinking." he explained.

Clark didn't know what to say, he wanted to believe Oliver, he really did, but there was still some doubt in him and the blonde noticed it.

"She said that she felt she was wrong when she broke up with me when I was taking the RL65. She wanted us to get back together. Clark, you have to believe me, I never wanted her back, or anyone else, I only want you." Oliver concluded.

Clark stared at his eyes. Those chocolate eyes, they could never lie. "I love you, Clark." Oliver added. Clark saw that the older man really meant it, and quickly pulled Ollie from the floor and into his arms for a tight hug.

"Ollie, I'm so sorry. I knew you were used to relationships that included more intimacy, and I thought that since you didn't get it from me, you went to get it from Lois. I'm so sorry Ollie."

"Clark, sex or no sex, you're the man I love, and I would never cheat on you, never in my life." Oliver swore in Clark's ear. "I love you too much to do that to you."

"I love you too, Ollie." Clark responded, tightening his grip on Oliver. He didn't want to let him go, not after all they went through in the past week.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Pairing: Clark/Oliver

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters in it. I also do not benefit from this fiction.

Warning: male/male graphic sex scene

Note 1:The first two chapters might be a bit boring, since they are basically just retelling the plot the first meetings of Clark and Oliver/Green Arrow to just start a bit the connection between the two men. But since the third chapter, the plot will be different.

Note 2: As most of you might notice, some facts are not so true to the original storyline, this was made clearly just for the sake of this fanfiction.

Note 3: "…" - Speech. `…` - Thoughts.

**Realization of Lovef**

~~~ Chapter 9 ~~~

***Warning: male/male graphic sex in this chapter, so be warned! ***

Oliver was sleeping in Clark's arms in his bedroom in the clock tower. It was only one day till Valentine's Day and Clark had no idea what he could do for both of them. He knew that Ollie hadn't had a happy Valentine's Day in his life because every date he had at that time mostly wanted him for the money or the expensive gifts. He swore to himself that this would be the first of many celebrations that would turn for the better for the blonde billionaire. At last an idea popped into Clark's head. He got out of bed, put on some clothes, found a piece of paper on which he wrote a message to the blonde telling him he had some errands to run and wished him a happy morning. And then he supersped away, concentrated on making the best Valentine's Day for Ollie.

It took even him a couple of trips back and forth from Metropolis to Smallville to get all he bought for the arrangements, but in the end he managed, barely. He took a moment to rest from all the running, grabbed a little snack, and after that started on the work. He decided not to use his Kryptonian abilities, to show Oliver even more how much he cared for him and that he was willing to do anything for him.

Throughout that day he and Oliver exchange several phone calls and some text messages, but it wasn't until later that evening when the brunette was done with all the preparations that he got back to Metropolis to spend some time with his boyfriend.

Little did Clark know that at that time, Oliver was making an errand of his own. Although they did agree not to celebrate the holiday (or at least that's why the blonde thought) because of the two's past unhappy experiences.

This evening they planned to go with Chloe and Jimmy to a movie, sort of a double date. The movie was pretty interesting, but Clark could concentrate on it. All he could think of was the following day. He couldn't wait to see Oliver's expression when he saw what Clark had planned.

The two pairs separated to their own ways around midnight, and the brunette couldn't be more happy about that. Chloe was his best friend, yes, and he liked spending time with her, but at the moment there was nothing more important for him than the following day.

When they went to sleep, even though usually he would fall fast if Ollie was around, holding him, but sleep didn't come easily this night. He was too excited about tomorrow and butterflies filled his stomach. Eventually, he did manage to fall asleep, not before spending a couple of hours just laying in Ollie's arms.

And then, the morning came. The sunrays hitting Clark's face caused him to wake up. He slowly opened his eye only to see Oliver lying on his side, with his head resting on his head watching the peaceful brunette as he was sleeping.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sexy." Ollie greeted Clark.

"Good morning and a happy Valentine's to you too, handsome." the Kryptonian responded and gave the blonde a sweet and a romantic kiss. "Want breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure, I am a bit hungry." the young billionaire admitted. The blonde didn't have enough time even to blink till the younger man was back in bed with a full tray of food on his lap and a happy puppy smile plastered all over his face.

"Thanks honey." Oliver said gratefully. "So what are we going to do today while everyone is celebrating Valentine's Day?" he asked.

"Well, we could do nothing" Clark started "or do what I planned for us." he quickly finished with a grin on his face.

"Plans?" Ollie asked surprised. "I thought we agreed we won't celebrate it due to our previous experiences." the blond kept on.

"Well, you agreed on it, I just remained silent." Clark explained jokingly.

"Clark, you didn't have to." the older man explained putting a hand on the brunette's cheek.

"I know, I just wanted to make you happy." Clark replied putting his hand on the hand Oliver had on his cheek to increase the contact.

"Handsome, you make me happy just by being in my life." Ollie admitted, planting a kiss on Clark's nose.

"Thanks, you too, but I still want to make something special for you." Clark started "I'll pick you up at 3 p.m." Clark informed him.

"Pick me up? Where are you headed?" Oliver asked surprised.

"Well, I have a few things to take care of, but I'll be back, don't worry." he stated and kissed Oliver before he dressed up and took off. "Oh, and don't forget to dress formally." Clark added when he suddenly returned, and then disappeared just as fast.

Clark ran to the loft, opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out the so familiar book in which he held the key for the fortress. Putting it in his pocket he ran to the caves and inserted the key into the table.

"Jor-El", the Kryptonian called when he entered his fortress of solitude.

"Kal-El, my son! Have you come for your training?" the booming voice of his biological father boomed.

"No, not yet, I've come to ask you for a favor." he replied.

~~~~~~~~~ At 3 p.m. ~~~~~~~~~

Getting out of the elevator he smiled seeing Ollie standing there wearing a black suit white a white button shirt underneath and a dark green tie.

"Wow, you're so gorgeous!" Clark barely managed to say.

"Well, you aren't looking bad either, farm boy." the blonde responding really admirably seeing Clark wearing a black suit and a white shirt himself, only his tie was dark brown.

"Are you ready, Ollie?" Clark asked, eager to get to the destination.

"Yeah, I am." and before the blonde even managed to finish his sentence, he was already in the Kryptonian's arms and they were flying out of the penthouse's balcony.

They landed right in front of the Kent's barn, and Clark put Oliver gently on the ground.

Clark took Oliver's hand in his, and guided him in. "I really hope you like it" he said, a bit worried, when they were about to enter the barn.

Oliver's eyes widened in surprise. All the barn's walls were decorated with red and white silk sheets, there were vases of red roses on pedestals along them, and in the middle was standing a dinner table with food and candles on it. Around the table were scattered some flower petals and some bouquets of heart shaped balloons filled with helium.

Oliver just gasped. "Clark, this is amazing! When did you manage to do all that?" Oliver asked amazed.

"Yesterday, while I was doing my `chores`." Clark replied with a laugh. "Oh, and the candle lit dinner is in order to remind us of our first date." Clark explained.

"Honey, you didn't have to go through all that trouble." the blonde said admirable, pulling Clark into a long and passionate kiss.

They finished eating the dinner Clark made for them.

"You planned all of this for me, but I still have something for you." Ollie said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a little red box out of it. "Here you go." he said and handed the brunette his gift.

"Thanks Ollie." Clark said reaching over the table to capture the older man's lips.

"Now come on, open it." the billionaire encouraged him.

Clark opened the box and gasped. He took the content of the gift box and held it in his hand. It was a golden pendant in the "S" shape that was the symbol of the house of El, and it was attached to a golden chain. He opened the pendant to see inside a little picture of him and Ollie kissing.

"Wow, Ollie, thank you very much. It's beautiful." Clark thanked, putting the pendant around his neck.

"I'm glad you like it." Oliver said relieved, this time he reached over the table to kiss the brunette.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I have something for you too." Clark admitted, with one of his wholehearted smiles. It was his turn now to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a green box and gave it to Oliver.

"Well, since you have a fetish to green, I thought that this color would be nice." Clark joked.

"Well, how can I not have a fetish to it? It's the colors of your eyes after all."

Oliver opened the box and looked at its content. He blinked twice and his mouth fell a bit open. Inside there were two identical rings. They were made of white gold with a wide line of a blue stone going all the way around it. When he looked back up at the brunette he was surprised to see the latter kneeling in front of him. Clark reached into the box Ollie was holding and took one of the two identical rings that were placed in it.

"This ring belonged to my birth father. Oliver Jonas Queen, you're the guy of my dreams. You are the reason for which I wake up every morning. All that makes me happy. Will you marry me?" Clark proposed slipping the ring on Oliver's finger.

It took a while for Ollie to return back to his senses. But then a huge smile spread over his face. "Yes Clark, definitely yes!" the blonde responded slipping the second ring on Clark's finger and pulled him in a long kiss.

After a couple of minutes, Clark pulled back. "Wait, I have one more surprise for you." The brunette stood behind his fiancé and put his hands to cover the latter's eyes. "You can't see, but I'll guide you, just trust me." Clark whispered in Ollie's ear. "I do Clark, with my life."

Clark guided the blonde up the steps to the loft. When they reached the top of the stairs he released Oliver. "You can look now" he said.

Oliver opened his eyes and looked around. All the usual furniture that used to be in the loft was gone, and instead of it there was a king size bed standing in the middle and a few bedside tables with burning candles on them and there were more roses petals scattered on the bed. Oliver turned around to face Clark.

"Does it mean…" he started, but was cut of by Clark's nod. "Are you sure?" he asked then. "Yes Ollie, more sure than I was about anything else." He responded, giving the other man a kiss. When the two parted for air, Ollie guided the brunette to the bed. Clark kissed Oliver again, tracing the blonde's lower lip with his tongue, begging for entrance, which was granted with pleasure. They explored each other's mouths with their tongues. This was the most passionate kiss they had by far. Clark pushed Oliver onto the bed and got on top of him. They continued making out passionately. Clark pulled up Oliver a bit to strip him of his jacket, shirt and tie. When those were on the floor, the older man returned the favor. Clark started kissing and nipping at Oliver's jaw-line, then the blonde's neck, collar bone and finally reached a nipple. He started sucking on it and gently biting it. A moan escaped the billionaire's throat. "Clark…" he gasped. But that only encouraged him, so he kept going south till he reached the blonde's waistband. After a couple of irritating seconds, he finally managed to get rid of his pants and boxers. But before he could do anything, Oliver decided to do the same. He unbuttoned Clark's pants and pulled them down to reveal hunter-green silk boxers tented by Clark's erection. "Clark…" he moaned. "Told you I realized your little fetish" the brunette chuckled. Clark leaned in for another kiss, and Oliver used the chance to grab the brunette's erection through the soft fabric and slowly started sliding his hand over it. Clark groaned into the older man's mouth at the contact. After a couple of minutes, he pulled back and repeated his course on the hot billionaire's body till he reached his desired destination. He licked the older man's balls and continued up his shaft till he reached the head. He teased the slit with his tongue, and when he saw that the man beneath him had been teased enough, he took his penis into his hot mouth. When the wet warmth engulfed his manhood Ollie let out a scream. "GOD, Clark!". This made him only more enthusiastic, and he started sliding his mouth up and down on his lover's cock. He used one of his hands to grab Oliver's balls and played with them. A few moments later, the blonde like he was going to explode. "Clark… I'm go… I'm going to cum!" he yelled. Clark increased his pace and a few seconds later he felt rope after rope of cum hit the back of his throat. When he was sure he got all of his lover's juice he let go of the man's erection, and went up to kiss him. Soon their tongues started battling again and the two could taste Oliver's taste in their mouths. When they pulled back the brunette looked at Ollie's eyes and asked "Are you ready?". Oliver's only response was pulling Clark's boxers off of him, so Clark reached over and took a tube of lube from the nearest bedside table. He was about to put it on his fingers, but was interrupted by the blonde beneath him. "I don't need preparation, I only need you." So Clark put a decent amount over his dick and put Oliver's legs on his shoulders. He set himself at Oliver's entrance and gave Ollie a concerned look which was answered with a quick nod. He gently and really slowly started pushing himself into the tight entrance careful not to hurt his lover too much. When he was fully inside the blonde, he could still see that the other was tense with pain, so he decided to wait a bit longer. When the other gave him another nod, he started slowly thrusting in and out. Soon the pain was replaced with pure pleasure as the Kryptonian hit his prostate. "Clark" Ollie moaned with each thrust. Clark started thrusting faster and harder and grabbed the blonde's rock-hard cock in his hand and started pumping it at the same pace with his thrusts. With each thrust both moaned and groaned louder. A few minutes later both came, calling each other's names. Clark came deep inside the blonde, while the latter creamed both their stomachs and chests. Slowly, the brunette pulled out of his fiancé and lied next to him, both exhausted.

"Ollie, I love you." Clark said resting his hand on the blonde's shoulder and wrapping his hand around his waist.

"I love you too, soon to be Clark Kent-Queen", Oliver said with a grin on his face.

The two fell asleep safe in each other's arms, knowing that the following day they would have to start planning their wedding.

The End!

Guys, I hope you liked it. This is the end of my first fanfiction ever. Please review. Thanks for reading it!

P.S. the rings that Clark gave Oliver are actually the one that Lara gave Clark in season 7, but it's another stone, not blue k. Clark went to Jor-El to have it doubled, so that both he and Ollie would have one.


End file.
